Eliza Ketchum : The Next Generation
by kjay15
Summary: This story is about the twelve year old daughter of Ash Ketchum, as we follow her throughout her journey of being a Pokémon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, this story is about Eliza, the twelve-year old daughter of Ash and Misty, and her journey through the Kanto Region. She meets all new friends and rivals, and makes her way to the Kanto League. I hope you like it and please leave a review down below telling me what you think. **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was bright, sunny, morning. The temperature was warm, and the small town of Pallet couldn't look anymore peaceful. There is a fairly large cottage in the corner of town, with a beautiful garden on the side, and a swing set in the backyard. The house has a beautiful kitchen, and a huge living room, along with a formal dining room. A woman was in the kitchen, cutting up some tomatoes. She has shoulder-length orange hair, fair skin, and grass-green eyes. She looked at the clock and yelled "Eliza! Get your butt out of bed! It's a big day!"

Upstairs in a room, a girl was sleeping. She pulled the covers up over her head, trying to shield the sound of her mother telling her to wake up. She finally realized what day it was and pulled down her covers, revealing her messy, tangled, chocolate-brown hair. She dated towards her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After a couple minutes, she exited the bathroom with a smile, her hair was now braided, with the braid pushed over one shoulder, and she had clips in her hair, and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white tang top, and over that, an ocean-blue, loose, small shirt, with a pink heart in the center. She was also wearing some skinny jeans that ended right below her knee, and had small rips. She was wearing a pink belt, with a peace-sign at the buckle. She was wearing light blue converse shoes, and her laces were white. She also had some different color bracelets on both her wrists.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen, where she met her mother.

"About time you got that lazy butt out of bed" her mother said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what day it is!" Eliza said.

"How could you forget the day you get your first Pokemon?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, how could you forget to wake me up earlier?" Eliza said jokingly as she took as seat at the counter.

"Your father and brother will be back any minute from seeing your Grandma Delia. You were supposed to go too, but you wouldn't wake up" her mother said.

"I still can't believe you and dad got married, you two were complete opposites when you were kids, just you, dad, and 'Uncle' Brock, traveling the region of Kanto!" Eliza said.

"Well, when we met up after his journey, he really knew how to charm a woman" her mother said.

Then suddenly, a man and a young boy walked in, along with a Pikachu running in after them. The young boy yelled "Mommy! Guess What! When we were coming back from Grandma Delia's house, we ran into a Pokemon!"

"Oh did you?" his mother said.

"Yeah! It was purple, had big pink eyes, and huge wings!" The boy said.

"Awesome! That's sounds like a Butterfree to me!" his mother said, she then turned her attention towards her husband, Ash. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Both kids said "Gross!"

"Hey Misty!" Ash said after he broke off the kiss.

"Hey Ash" Misty said.

"So how was Grandma Delia?" Eliza asked her little brother Dylan.

"She was awesome, she let me play with Mr. Mime, and taught me how to take care of a garden" Dylan said with excitement.

"Cool" Eliza said.

"So, Eliza, when do you leave?" Ash asked his daughter.

"About an hour" Eliza said as she looked at the clock.

"Well, have you decided what starter you want?" Ash asked.

"Well let's see, there's Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type, there's Charmander, a fire type, and there's Squirtle, a water type" Eliza said.

"Which one will you pick?" Dylan asked his older sister.

"I don't know? What do you guys think?"

"Squirtle!" Misty shouted.

"Bulbasaur!" Dylan shouted.

"Charmander!" Ash shouted.

"Well that helped a lot!" Eliza said sarcastically.

"Just pick who you want to pick" Ash said.

Misty then looked at the card for new trainers, it shows what time the trainer should be there, and all the Pokemon they have for beginners. She looked at the time and said "Oh no! Eliza, you read the time wrong, you're supposed to be there now!"

"What?" Eliza said as she took the card, it read 9:00, and she looked at the clock, it read 9:14, she was late. Eliza yelled "I gotta go!" and bolted out the door and to her bike, she peddled across the town and up to Professor's Gary Oak's lab, previously owned by his late grandfather. She ran inside and saw Professor Oak talking to another professor.

"H-Hi Gary, I-I'm mean Professor Oak" Eliza said.

Gary looked over and saw Eliza, he smiles and said "You're just like your father Eliza, being late to get their first Pokemon"

"But I'm here now, and I'm ready for my starter" Eliza said with confidence.

"Well sorry, but my son Aiden and two other trainers were just here, they all received their starters, leaving none left" Gary said.

"None left! You have to have at least one more! Anything, I'll take it!" Eliza said worryingly.

"Well...we do have another Pokemon, but it's a little unstable" Gary said.

"I'll take it!" Eliza said with a smile.

"Okay, follow me" Gary said as he took Eliza inside his lab, he opened up a capartment of Pokéballs and grabbed one, he said "This Pokemon will be your new starter" as he handed her the ball.

"Okay thank you" Eliza said.

"Go ahead and see" Gary said with a smile, Eliza said "Okay" and threw the Pokéball, and a flash of white light appeared and formed a shape on the ground. It burst into a cloud of sparkles, quickly fading away, allowing her full view of a fuzzy, brown-furred Pokemon. It has long, thin ears, with a scarf-like tuft around it's neck, and it's tails was big and fluffy. It was Eevee.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so here is the second chapter to Eliza Ketchum : The Next Generation! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) Sorry it took so long to update. **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

Eliza walked out of her hometown and onto Route 1. She was now officially a Pokémon trainer. Her first Pokémon was Eevee, female, a normal type Pokémon, her moves as of so far are Tackle, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, and Bite.

She had said goodbye to her family, and bolted out the door. She definitely had a personality much like her parents. While walking, she met up with another trainer, he was in the middle of battling a wild Weedle, with his own Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" The young boy shouted, and Squirtle quickly followed his commands, and shot a blast of bubbles towards the Weedle. It bent it's head down, exposing it's sharp needle, which easily popped all the bubbles.

The young boy watched as the Weedle squirmed away, he dropped to his knees and hugged his Squirtle. Thanking it for doing such a great job. He still hadn't noticed Eliza standing behind him, only finding out when he saw her shadow.

He turned around, and stood up holding the water Pokémon in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Eliza!" The young girl said.

"Hey, I'm Dylan" The young boy replied "...And this is Squirtle"

"Nice to meet you, Dylan, and Squirtle" Eliza said with a smile. She observed the boy, he looked around the same age, just slightly taller. He had big, ocean-blue eyes, and bright, blond hair that was spiked up in the front. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, with a sleeveless, dark blue jacket on top. He was also wearing tan cargo shorts with black converse shoes and white socks. He had some bracelets and a watch on his left wrist as well. And his backpack was laying on the ground, it was blue with white zippers.

"So...are you a trainer?" Dylan asked.

"Yep, just started today" Eliza replied.

"Me too, I got Squirtle as Professor Oak's lab" Dylan stated.

"Yeah, that's where I got my Pokémon" Eliza said.

"What started did you get?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it's not a typical starter Pokémon, but since he ran out, he gave me this one, but I love her just the same" Eliza replied.

"Cool, what Pokémon is it?" Dylan asked.

"Well, why don't I show you!" Eliza said as she pulled out her Pokéball.

"Let's have a battle!" Dylan exclaimed as he and Squirtle ran to other side, and Eliza through her Pokéball. It opened up and light bursted out, exploding into sparkles revealing her starter Pokémon, Eevee.

"Wow! An Eevee!" Dylan said in amazement.

"You ready?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted back.

They both smiled, and the battle begun.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" Eliza called.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Dylan exclaimed.

Eevee bolted towards Squirtle on the other side of the field, with a white streak of air behind her. But the water Pokémon was just too fast, it easily dodged Eevee's attack, and waited for its trainer's commands.

Meanwhile, up in the air. A Meowth hot-air balloon floated near the field, but was out of sight of the children. Inside the basket, there were two adults, and a Pokémon. One of the adults, was a woman, she had long, magenta hair and bright green eyes, she was Jenna, a member of Team Rocket. She is the daughter of Jessie, a former member of Team Rocket. The other adult was a man, he had short, gelled back, blue hair, and brown eyes. He was Jayden, a member of Team Rocket. He is the son of James, a former member of Team Rocket. The Pokémon, was none other than Meowth, a normal-type, looked like a cat, and this Meowth took after his father, and was able to speak English. All three had binoculars aimed at the field.

"Are you sure that's the twerps kid?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum." Jaden replied.

"Good, our parents will finally be able to get their revenge on the twerps, by us taking it out on their kid!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Meowth said and they all smiled evilly, as the balloon disappeared out of sight.

(End of Chapter 2)


End file.
